Computing devices are utilized by virtually everyone and in many different types of contexts (e.g., personal, social, professional, and so on). For example, it is common to see people communicating (e.g., telephone calls, text messages, emails, data transfer, and so forth) no matter where that person might be located (e.g., in a supermarket, in a library, taking public transportation, and so forth). As technology advances, so does the speed of communications and the demand for increased computing power. Further, data can be transferred across the country or across the globe in a matter of seconds. Based on the increased demands for computing capabilities, people are requiring more and more resources to be available for communicating electronically, whether the communication is with friends, family, coworkers, or others.
Computing technology has evolved such that touch screens and other devices (e.g., cameras) can track a user's movements and make intelligent decisions regarding those movements. It has also become more commonplace for users to share a single computing environment and work together and/or separately within that computing environment.
Since the demand for electronic computing devices is at an all time high, it is important to provide users with any time, anywhere computing capabilities. However, concerns can arise as it relates to security and confidentiality in such computing environments, especially when others within the computing environment can obtain access to the data. Such concerns relate to protecting a user's identity, protecting information associated with the user, protecting data found in the user's device, and so forth.